Conventional high speed hydrofoil planing boats are typically comprised of a hull having a sophisticated shape to impart to the boat a lateral stability at low speed and when it stops, to provide less tractive resistance at high speed and hydroplaning. A propeller to move the conventional boat is typically located at the rear portion of the hull. The aerodynamic stabilizers are usually permanently mounted on the superstructure of the boat.
The sophisticated shape of a conventional boat hull leads to a higher cost of the boat. The conventional usage of the side floats causes a higher boat tractive resistance on high speed permanent conventional aerodynamic stabilizers impart a boat an additional weight and are useless at low speed and when it stops and cause less buoyancy and acceleration, and subsequently it is more difficult to go into planing. The rear location of the propeller does not give the possibility to utilize water pressure behind the propeller to raise the boat a little thus providing less tractive resistance. Conventional propeller location does not practically contribute for the boat to go into hydroplaning on low speed because conventional design does not utilize a torque generated by a propeller along the boat.
It is desirable for the boat's hull to have a simple shape with small tractive resistance. It is also desirable for the aerodynamic stabilizers not to impart the boat an extra weight at low speed and when it stops. It is desirable as well to utilize water pressure and a longitudinal torque generated by a propeller for raising the boat a little and accelerating it to go into hydroplaning.